Understand my love
by ohxiao
Summary: KISAH PERSAHABATAN DENGAN PERCINTAAN YANG RUMIT. LUHAN MENCINTAI SEHUN , SEHUN MENCINTAI BAEKHYUN , BAEKHYUN MENCINTAI CHANYEOL DAN CHANYEOL MENCINTAI LUHAN. LUHAN INGIN MENYERAH , TAPI SAAT ITU SEHUN BERPALING PADANYA HUNHAN , CHANBAEK . SEBAEK . CHANLU
1. Chapter 1

**Haiii ^_^ . Nama aku Adinda . Ini fanfic pertama aku . Semoga sukaa ;v TOLONG REVIEW JUGA YA ... aku hunhan hard shipper, CBHS, juga suka kaisoo sih . Yang sama kayak aku ayoo angkat pantat eh tangan . Oke Selamat membaca.. awas typo bertebaran**

Seorang yeoja cantik terlihat duduk anggun di sebuah bangku taman sekolah . Wajahnya cerah bersinar dan senyumnya sangat manis. Ia duduk sambil mendengarkan lagu melewati headseat nya . Terlihat juga sebuah buku ada di tangannya . Dia menyendiri di taman ini , menikmati sejuknya udara pagi hari di sekolah .

Tiba-tiba dua orang jalan mngendap ngendap di belakang yeoja itu . salah satu orang di antaranya menutup mata yeoja cantik dengan kedua tangannya dari belakang .

"Luhan , Tebak siapa akuu !" teriak yeoja cerewet yang menutup mata luhan saat ini

"Dasar Bodoh kalau begitu dengan mudah dia bisa tau baek" tegur namja dingin kepada yeoja cerewt itu

"Benarkah ?, kenapa aku selalu gagal untuk mengagetkan luhan sih , aishh" gerutu kesal yeoja cerewet sambil menurunkan tangan dari mata luhan

Yeoja yang duduk pun berbalik badan

"Baekhyun , Sehun ? Kenapa kalian disini" Tanya yeoja cantik yang duduk dibangku itu.

Seperti nama dipanggil tadi , nama yeoja itu adalah luhan. Dan Dua orang tadi adalah sahabat luhan , yang cerewet dan sangat lucu namanya Byun baekhyun , sedangkan namja yangdingin dan sangat tampan bernama Oh sehun

"Kenapa ? ini kan tempat umum lu. " jawab sehun

Mereka berdua pun duduk di antara luhan

"Iya tapi tumben sekali kalian kesini, kalian kan tidak suka tempat hening sepi seperti taman ini"  
jawab luhan sambil ternsenyum menatap sehun

" Lagi pula kalau ada baekhyun tempat ini tidak akan hening lagi . Dia akan menyerocoss seperti burung yang berkicau , uhh suaranya cempreng sekali " ejek sehun

" Apa Kau bilang ?" Teriak baekhyun kesal lalu berdiri bersiap siap memukul sehun

" Baekyun cerewet suaranya cempreng sekali " ejek sehun sambil berlari menghinari pukulan baekhyun

"Berani beraninya kau !" Baekyun berlari mengejar sehun

" Sehuuunnnnnn, berhenti akan kujitak kepalamu yang beku itu"

Terjadilah perkelahian sambil berlari itu sehun tertawa sedangkan baekhyun cemberut kesal .

Luhan yang sedari tadi melihat acara kejar kejaran oleh sehun dan baekhyun pun akhirnya tersenyum melihat kedua temannya yang tidak bisa akur itu .

Bel masuk berbunyi

Semua murid SHS Deonjung pun memasuki kelasnya . Tak terkecuali 3 sahabat yang tidak bisa saling dipisahkan ini . Mereka masuk kelas bersama sama saling bersenda gurau dan setelh masuk kelas mereka duduk ke bangku masing masing . Luhan di sebelah baekhyun dan sehun duduk dibangku dibelakang luhan dan teman sebangkunya bernama park chanyeol .

Lalu muncullah seorang namja tampan dari pintu yang dikenal sebagai guru yang paling populer di sekolah ini namanya Joonmyeon saem. Ia megajar mata pelajaran fisika di kelas XII G ini.

"Slamat pagi anak anak"  
"Pagi saemm"  
"Oke sekarang kita akan mulai mempelajari fisika bab 2, buka buku kalian "  
" Baik saem "

Semua murid pun mulai membuka bukunya dan mendengarkan penjelasan jumyeon saem

" Aku paling benci pelajaran fisika . Gerutu baekhyun sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja .

" Kalau kau tidak menyukainya kau tidak akan bisa mengerti baekii syang " jawab teman sebangkunya , luhan.

" Lalu bagaimana ini ? aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada pelajaran ini"

Percakapan luhan dan baekhyun terdengar sampai bangku di itu chanyeo langsung berbicara .  
"Kalau kau tidak suka pelajarannya, usahakan menyukai gurunya , ku kan suka guru tampan" canda chanyeol

"Apa apaan kau ini .Jumyeon saem itu bukan type kuu " jawab baekhyun kesal sambil menoeh ke chanyeol

" Lalu type mu yang bagaimana?,\ namja tampan yang seperti pemain drama itu ? uh jangan mimpi!"

Baekhyun mendelik mndengar perkataan chanyeol . Ketika hendak menjawab tiba tiba

" Ambil permen kopi ini" Kata sehun sambil menodongkan sebuah permen kehadapan baekhyun.

Bakhyun hanya menatap permen itu

"Kau bilang kau bosan dengan pelajaran ini, Pasti kau juga mengantuk . Makannya aku berikan permen ini agar kau tidak mengantuk "

Baekhyunpun mengalihkan penglihatannya dari permen itu ke wajah tampan sehun .

"Ambillah " kata sehun

" Kau sakit ya ? tumben sekali kau baik padaku " kata baekhyun lalu mengambil permen itu dari tangan sehun .

Sedangkan luhan yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan ke 3 temannya itu hanya tersenyum miris . Mendemgar sehun sangat perhatian kepada baekhyun hatinya sakit sekali.

" Dasar tak tau trima kasih temanya memberi perhatian malah dibilang sakit" sahut chanyeol .

Ketika baekhyun akan menjawab ... TEETTT ., bel berbunyi , lagi lagi ada saja yang menghaangi dia untuk menjawab perkataan mengesalkan chanyeol .

" KE 3 nya pun berdiri terkecuali luhan dia masih duduk dibangkunya "

" Ayo Lu .. Kita berdua ke kantin , kau pasti sangat lapar sekali kan ? " Ajak Chanyeol kepada luhan .

" Tidak usah kalian ber3 ke kantin saja duluan aku akan menyusul nanti " jawab luhan

" Kenapa lu ?" tanya sehun dan baekhyun bersamaan

Mendengar itu luhan tersenyum miris . Lihat saja keduanya melontarkan pertanyaan saja berbarengan .

"Aku tidak lapar sebenarnya, tapi aku akan menyusul kalian"

" Ayolah luluku sayang, kasiani aku , pasti aku akan menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka berdua" Mohon chanyeol kepada luhan sambil melirik sehun dan baekyun.

" Sudahlah yeol , nanti luhan pasti menyusul" jeda sehun

mendengar itu hati luhan berdenyut sakit.

" Tap...ii" ujar chanyol

" Aku akan menyusul nanti yeoll " jawab luhan..

" Baiklah " setuju chanyeol

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya menuju kantin bersamaan meninggalkan luhan sendirian di kelas

Luhan sekarang di kelas sendirian menikmati kenyamanan keheningan kelas ini . Tiba tiba perkataan sehun tadi terlintas di kepalanya. Perkataan sehun yang sama sekali tidak memohon atau meminta luhan untuk bersama mereka kekantin . Berbeda dengan chanyeol yang selalu mengajak nya beristirahat bersama .

Luhan tersenyum miriss ...

" Apa kau tak mengerti perasaanku sehunna? Kapan kau menyadarinya ?"

 **Oke segini dulu sih . Chapter 1 ini emang sedikit ya ^_^ . Kalau bisa gua usahain chap 2 itu banyak. DI Chap ini juga hunhan nya belum keliatan . Baru sebaek nya ya .. ^_^ oke aku usahain fast update . bhaiiiii ..**


	2. Chapter 2

UNDERSTAND MY LOVE CHAP 2

.

.

.

INI MURNI HASIL KARYA SENDIRI DAN TIDAK MENJIPLAK HASIL KARYA ORANG LAIN . APABILA ADA KESAMAAN ITU MUNGKIN KEBETULAN/?

.

.

HAPPY READINGG^_^

* * *

Di kantin

"Lulu kok tidak menyusul sih" gumam chanyeol .

" Nah itu " tunjuk baekhyun ke arah pintu kantin .

" akhirnya lulu datang " jawab chanyeol sambil menyiapkan tempat duduk untuk luhan .

" Kau mau apa lu , Akan ku pesankan ?" Tanya chanyeol

"Tidak usah yeol , aku tidak lapar " jawab luhan sambil tersenyum

" Kalau tidak lapar pasti kau haus , mau kubelikan minuman apa ? jus tomat, jeruk , apel, teh? " tawar chanyeol

" Tidak usah yeolll "

" ayolahluu" mohon chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya .

Melihat chanyeol yang seperti itu kepadaa luhan , selalu bersikap perhatian , baekhyun cemburu sebenarnya . Ia ingin menjadi luhan saat itu. Luhan yang selalu diperhatikan , dan disayang chanyeol .

Karena luhan tidak tahan dengan aegyo chanyeol , luhan memutuskan untuk menurutinya

"aku ing"

" Bubble tea rasa taro " sebelum luhan selesai berbicara sehun menyela.

" Aku tanya luhan bukan kau dasar cadel tak tau diri" ujar chanyeol kesal.

"Loh itukan minuman yang kau mau , ya kan lu ?" ujar sehun

" Bagaimana kau bisa tau sehun? " tanya luhan sambil tersenyum bahagia

" Aku kan temanmu" ujar sehun

"oh" Raut luhan langsung berubah menjadi datar tapi dibaliknya ia menyembunyikan kekecewaan .

Melihat itu chanyeol cemburu bagaimana bisa sehun lebih mengenaal luhan dibanding dirinya .

"Jadi luhan, bagaimana? " tanya chanyeol .

" aku ingin bubble tea rasa coklat saja"

Mendengar itu sehun langsung menatap luhan , luhan juga menatap sehun tapi luhan langsung berpaling ke chanyeol lagi

"oke" ucap chanyeol

Sekarang tinggal sehun , baekhyun, dan luhan.

"Yakkk .. Sehun jangan mengambil kentang goreng ku .. ish punyamu kan masih banyak"

" Punyamu lebih enak daripada punyaku baek " kata sehun

" Mana kucoba punyamu " Baekhyun mengambil lalu memakan punya sehun

" dasar pembual , padahal rasanya sama saja" gerutu baekhyun sambil cemberut.

melihat baekhyun cemberut, sehun langsung tertawa gembira

melihat mereka berdua hati luhan merasa sakit, bagaimana tidak orang yang dicintainya lebih perhatian kepada sahabatnya sendiri . Luhan ingin chanyeol cepat kembali dan mengajaknya pergi dari sini.

Chanyeol pov .

Setelah aku mebeli bubble tea , aku kembali ke meja kantin , disana aku melihat sehun dan baekhyun tertawa bersama sedangkan luhan menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan .

"Apa luhan menyukai sehun?" tanyaku di dalam hati

Aku segera menuju ke meja

" Luhan pesananmu datang " ucapku

Luhan tersenyum dan segera mengambil bubble tea di tangan ku " terima kasih yeol"

Luhan meminunya " Yeol , ayo kita pergi ke taman belakang "

" Untuk apa " tanyaku ke luhan

" ayolah " aku berfikir sambil menatap luhan , mata luhan mengatakan jika ia butuh bantuan.

" baiklah" ucapku

"Hun, baek, aku menemani luhan ke taman dulu ya " kataku sambil tersenyum

"ehh.." Jawab baekhyun

Kami pun berdiri dan meninggalkan kantin menuju taman belakang.

Sehun pov .

Aku menatap kepergian mereka .

" Tumben sekali luhan ingin ditemani sesorang untuk pergi ke taman , apalagi chanyeol , itu mustahil" gumamku

"mungkin mereka ingin berbicara berdua" ujar baekhyun dengan perasaan sedihnya

"aku penasaran" ujarku sambil emnoleh ke arah baekhyun ,

Ketika menoleh aku menatap muka baekhyun yang sedih melihat kepergian chanyeol dan luhan.

"Apa kau menyukai chanyeol ?"aku bertanya

" apaa? Tidak, aku tidak me..nyukai chanyeol" ucap baekhyun gugup

"Apa benar ?"

"apaa?"

"Ah sudahlah ayo kembali ke kelas" aku tak tahan melihat reaksi baekhyun ketika aku menyanyakan bahwa ia menyukai chanyeol. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk pergi ke kelas.

* * *

Di taman

"hahhhhh, segar sekali . Pantas saja kalau kau suka kesini ya kan lu?" oceh chanyeol setelah sampai di taman belakang.

"hemm" jawab luhan singkat

Mereka berdua duduk dibangku yang pagi tadi di duduki luhan

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini lu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kesini saja"

"Benarkah? tapi aku lihat sepertinya kau mau menghindar dari sehun dan baeekhyun"

Luhan melamun , ia tidak menanggapi pertanyaan chanyeol.

"LULU" panggil chanyeol menyadarkan luhan

"eh ,, apa ?" jawab luhan tersadar

"Lu , aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Katakan saja"

"Aku mencintaimu , maukah kau menjadi yeoja chinguku?" chanyeol menggenggam tangan luhan.

Luhan menatap chanyeol dengan wajah yang masih kaget

"tapi yeol,.."

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang , kau hanya perlu memikirkannya dulu , lalu jika kau sudaah siap kau boleh memberitahunya padaku , oke?"

"Hemm baiklah"

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi . Semua murid keluar kelas dengan perasaan gembiranya . 4 orang bersahabat ini keluar bersama .

"Lu, mau kuantar pulang?" ucap chanyeol.

"Tidak aku akan pulang sendiri yeol." tolak luhan .

"Lu, bagaimana jika kau bareng dengan sehun? rumahmu kan searah dengan rumahnya walaupun masih jauh sih" tawar baekhyun

"Tidak usah baek, sehunkan juga mau mengantarmu pulang ."

"Tidak , Rumahku dan sehun berbalik arah."

"Lalu kau pulang bersama siapa ? kau akan pulang sendiri begitu ?" Tanya sehun

"Aku akan pulang bersama chanyeol"

"Apa! Eeh bagaimana bisa begitu ?uhh aku tidak mau"

Mendengar jawaban chanyeol , baekhyun mendelik membuat chanyeol takut .

" Oke , aku akan pulang bersama baekhyun"

Mata sehun dan luham langsung menatap ke arah chanyeol , bagaimana bisa chanyeol takut hanya dengan mata baekhyun yang mendelikk, uhh baekhyun sungguh hebat.

"Jadi aku akan pulang bersama lulu ?" tanya sehun

"Tentu saja " jawab baekhyun

" Yasudah , ayo lu" sehun berjalan mendahului luhan

"Ayo" Luhan mengikuti sehun , Ia berusaha mensejajarkan jalannya dengan sehun , ia sangat senang kali ini .

Kedua orang itu , chanyeol dan baekhyun menatap kepergian sehun dan luhan . Baekhyun dengan wajah senang , sedangkan chanyeol dengan wajah sedih sekaligus kesal .

Mereka menolahkan kepala berhadap hadapan .

"Kenapa kau menyuruh mereka untuk pulang bersama ? aku kan mau mengantar luhaan."tanya chanyeol kesal

"Kau tau ? Luhan itu terlihat seprti menyukai sehun , setiap kali aku berdua dengan sehun , ia selalu menampangkan wajah sedih , pasti dia sakit hati melihat sehun selalu menempeliku" ujar baekhyun

Mendengar itu hati chanyeol menjadi kecewa . Di dalam hatinya dia membenarkan apa perkataan baekhyun . Memang terlihat jelas kalau luhan menyuka i sehun. Ia harus merelakan jika luhan bersama sehun . Tapi jika sehun tidak menerima luhan maka chanyeol akan melebarkan tangannya untuk menyambut luhan .

" Sekarang bagaimana kau mau pulang bersamaku ?" tannya baekhyun

" Uh untuk apa aku pulang bersama burung beo berisik" kata chanyeol

" apa kau bilang ? bilang saja kau menyukaiku keberisikanku ini kan" ucap baekyun sambil tersenyum menggoda chanyeol.

"Apa ? uhh kau kepedean sekali" ucap chanyeol sambil berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun

" Sudahlah yeol , jujur saja kau menyukaiku kan" teriak baekhyun mengejar chanyeol

Dua orang terlihat sedang berjalan berdua di trotoar . Itu luhan dan sehun . Luhan kelihatan bahagia sekali .

" waaaaah sehun , lihat awannya cerah sekali, haha " tawa luhan sambil melihat ke atas awan

Sehun mendengar itu langsung menoleh , Dan ia tersenyum melihat luhan yang sangat gembira itu , tumben sekali luhan tertawa lepas seperti ini . Sehun jarang melihat luhan yang segembira ini .

"Sehun lihat awanya , benar benar cerah kan ?" tanya luhan sekali lagi sambil melompat lompat kegirangan

Sehun melihat awan sekilas dan kembali menatap luhan yamg melompat lompat . Memang awan itu cerah sekali, tapi luhan yang lucu seperti ini , bagaimana bisa terjadi ? Luhan yang jarang berbicara , dingin ini bisa se cute ini.

Sehun menatap luhan sampai tidak tersadar kalau luhan juga menatapya.

"Sehun" panggil luhan . Tapi sehun tidk menjawab

"Sehun"

"Eh ada apa"  
"Kau tak apa apa kan" tanya luhan khawatir

"aku tak apa apa"

Mereka berjalan sampai ke depan rumah luhan , Rumahnya sangat sederhana tidak ada kemewahan dibaliknya

"Sehun kita sudah sampai, kau akan pulang sendiri ke rumah kan hun"

"Iya lulu syang"

Mendengar sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang ,Pipi luhan memanas . dari pipinya kelua semburat merah . Uh luhan jadi malu.

"Sudah lu , masuklah ke dalam"

"Oh . baiklah aku masuk kedalam , Hati hati sehunah" kata luhan

Klekkk...suara pintu terbuka . Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya .

"Apa eomma sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya ?"

"Eommaa." Teriak luhan.

"Neee" Jawab eomma luhan . Oh ya nama eomma luhan adalahsoojung sedangkan ayahnya bernama junho

"Uh anak eomma yang manis dan cantik ini sudah pulang rupanya, Bagaimana sekolahmu? Baikkan? Apa kau sudah makan ?Kau pulang bersama siapa?" Tanya soojung sambil mengambil tas luhan

"Eeomma tanyanya satu satu , luhan bingung menjawabnya"jawab luhan sambil duduk ke sofa

" Baiklahh . Apa lulu sudah makan ?"

" Sudah eomma , luhan sudah makan tadi di sekolah"

"Emm. Lu."panggil soojung

" ya ma ?"

"Apa kamu sudah dapat pekerjaan ?"Tanya eomma ragu ragu

"Luhan belum dapat ma, maaf " Jawab luhan

"Sudah lah tak apa, cepat ganti baju dan istirahat"

"oke ma" ucap luhan menuju kamar

Luhan membuka pintu kamar , lalu masuk dan menutup pintu lagi . Ia segera mengambil pakaian di almari dan segera mengganti seragamnnya dengan kaos yang nyaman dipakai .

Ia memandang cermin . Raut mukanya terlihat sedih .

"Bagaimana akuu bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan?"

TBC

* * *

Untuk chap kedepan alasan luhan harus bekerja akan diketahui . Oke dadahhhhh . REVIEW oke ?


End file.
